


Crazy For You

by Soranokuma



Category: Ereri - Fandom, Riren - Fandom
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternate universe - Mafia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soranokuma/pseuds/Soranokuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The manipulative and seductive young stripper with emerald eyes have always make everyone crazy for him. The way he moves and the way his eyes look at everyone always make it worse as he could not be touched at all. But what happened when a certain raven-haired mafia came to see the boy's stage? Will the boy fall for him or will the sharp-eyed mafia has to chase him? (Discontinued)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Emerald Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hai! I'm sorry! And so so sorry! I know I'm not suppose to write a new story, but I can't stop myself!  
> This AU! have been infecting my mind and I just love this AU! too much.  
> I will still update the rest of the stories! So, don't worry! :3
> 
> Please review! Any ideas you want me to add, please write!  
> :D Thank you so much!  
> \- Soranokuma

_‘Life is hard. Love is hard, but sex is different.’ – Unknown_

* * *

 

            “Don’t you know, Levi?” the young girl in front of him asked him seductively.

            “That boy is the most _precious jewel_ , I have ever found in the mud,” she finished with another seductive voice while smiling.

Smile was formed when the girl in front of him finished speaking about the boy she offered to him. The seductive young boy with green-alluring-eyes that always drives everyone crazy about him dancing sexily on the pole for everyone to see.

Challenged was what he felt when the blond girl offered the boy, because he knew behind of all those faces the boy shown, there was something more than that. The seductive feeling he always gave off to others, the alluring smile that drives everyone in front of him crazy, and the slim body that made everyone wanted to hold him. There was something more than those all.

            “Let me see him working, sweetheart. Then, I’ll decide how it goes,” he said in a husky voice with a smile that formed from his lips.

* * *

 

The backstage was busy preparing for the main event while the only relaxed one was the brown-haired boy in his own room preparing for his own show as the main show was his. There were several people shouting to each other as they had to make sure the preparation before the main event was all perfect. The other strippers were out to the stage and there were still an hour before the main event.

            “Give your 100 percent, Eren. There are big bosses coming tonight to see the stage,” the brown-haired woman behind him reminded him.

He was smiling when the young woman behind him reminded him, “Are you doubting my performance, HG?” He asked her with confidence shown in his voice.

A little chuckled was what they could hear after what he replied back to her, but slowly it changed into an antagonist chuckled as if trying to remind the boy something.

            “Be careful with Eren. Someone might have eyes on you already,” the woman reminded him again as if there were something about to come to him.

 _‘Nothing will get in my way, HG. Don’t worry,’_ he confidently said to himself and wore the jacket before going out from the room.

_‘Nothing will ever get in my way for that.’_


	2. The Game of Chase

_"There are wounds that ever show on the body that are deeper and more hurtful than anything that bleeds," - Laurell K. Hamilton_

* * *

_"Learn not to give too much hope, Eren," the pale young man said to the emerald eyes that were filled with sadness and sorrow._

_"I will die and so you are, but your time is not yet to come," the man said, again, to the sad young man beside him with his pale lips that slowly formed into a smile - a sad smile._

_"Don't give up on life, Eren. Struggle and you'll find someone worth you more than me, Eren," his said as if trying to calm the sad man who couldn't face him anymore as because he was too sad._

_The brunette was kneeling on the floor beside the hospital bed where the pale man laid down. He was kneeling there praying to the God not to leave him alone with his own sadness - his own sorrow._

_"Please, don't be sad, Eren. Please, I love your smile you know," the man tried to make a little joke but it didn't work at all because Eren knew that the man would leave him... alone._

_"I love you, Eren. I always do..." was the last words he could say before the heartbeat stopped - before the emerald eyes could say something in return._

_The tears streamed down to the beautiful face. He yelled the name again and again, hoping the person would reply him - would come back to him._

_"I love you too. I love you..." was the only things that could come out from his mouth - from his own mouth._

* * *

Smirk was formed on the brunette's face as he prepared to be on his big stage. The make-ups were all perfect and the accessories too, along with his costumes. The tight leather pants, black tank top and black leather jacket with metal accessories made him looked like a sexy boy even before entering the stage that was prepared for him.

"Struggle to live, huh?" he said to himself with a smirk as if something was underestimating him.

He could hear the crowd outside calling his name, Emerald was his  _name_  in the stage and that was what he could hear from the crowds outside.  They kept on cheering for him as if he was in a battle field - fighting for life. Yeah, fighting for  _life_.

"Not too much hope. Don't give too much hope, Emerald Boy," was the last words he told to himself before the curtain was drawn open for crowds to see - for crowds to welcome him to the club.

Smile, a confident and alluring smile, was the most important in the club if anyone wanted to survive the harsh reality. Eye contacts with lust and elegant were the most powerful source of money as it would attract all the  _'heated dogs'_ to come and buy you for the night. Last but not least, strip up to the moment they were all blinded with lust inside their mind, made them feel the heat and stripped all of their money too.

Eren walked sexily to the pole near the place where the certain raven-haired man sit with girls on each of his arms. He leaned towards the crowds with one hand on the pole circling the crowds before he could do his job on the  _fucking_  pole. Finishing turning in circle, he slowly do the job that he had to do - stripping for the horny crowds.

"Like what you see, Levi?" again the woman asked him in a seductive voice directing toward the boy.

He was smirking while looking at the boy doing his job in the stage, the smirk was different to those deadly smile that he always thrown to the enemies that he had in the underground.

"Hanji, you said you found him in the mud?" he asked her a question that was completely out of the question she asked before.

Smile was formed on her face, interesting was the word she could describe once she heard the older man asked the question as if he wanted to know more about the young boy in front ot him.

_'Mud huh? Yeah, I found him in a pretty messed up life he had before,'_  she thought.

Levi kicked her leg to distract her from her own world as he wanted to have the answer as soon as possible.

"Yeah, I found him in a pretty messed up life. Bet you like it, murderer," she teased the man who was frowning at the last word  _'murderer'._

Murderer was the right word to describe Levi as he had been doing pretty damn job that includes blood and screaming in pain - in fear.

"I'll give him to you for a night, my dearest Levi," she finally gave up to him with her right hand rose up to the air.

"Just don't hurt him, Levi." Again another warning came from her mouth.

"You'll love him once you feel it," was her last word before she gave him a key to a certain room.

_'Chase or to be chased, huh? Interesting,'_  he said to himself and kept on enjoying the show the messy emerald boy made in front of the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is SoranoKuma! And I'm so so so sorry to have just updated it today DX  
> I finally have my new laptop but still no ms office :|  
> Anyway! Please write a review about this and I know I don't describe how Eren do his job.  
> But! The surprise is coming! :3 Hehehe.... So.....  
> Just wait! :D
> 
> Please review this and I would like to know how you guys think about it!  
> Where is this going or any suggestions too! I'll be happy to read them and think over them! :D
> 
> Thanks!  
> -SoranoKuma


	3. Ice Cold

_“Have you ever seen heaven, Hanji?” was what he asked her when she found him long ago in despair and sorrow after losing his loved one._

_It was cold. For him, it was so cold to live without his loved one._

_He was frozen. He was frozen in time, and he could not get out from it at all. As he was still there, painfully crying and weeping for his lost one, while everyone had moved on with their lives – their own lives. Yet, he was still there…waiting. He was still there waiting for him, his beloved on to wake up from his deep sleep and greeted him like usual – like their usual time, together._

_His heart was closed. His eyes were shut and his ears had been blocked away from anything – anything that wanted to enter them. He was blocking, he was blocking everything away all the holes he had inside of him, although he knew that it would never been able to be closed at all – never. As the cold wind was still blowing – freezing his heart and his mind from anything – from everything._

_The warmness had died; leaving him behind with all the coldness inside, even the memory of him could not even melt the ice inside his heart. He was cold. He was as cold as ice. Yet he didn’t find a way – anyway to replace it at all. He was dying slowly in the coldness of his own heart – yes, he was dying in the painful way._

_“So, are you taking the offer, Eren?” again she asked him, twice in fact. Yet there was still no answer from him at all, not even a single word has escaped from his mouth._

_She was not smiling, not because she didn’t want to, it was because she could not smile at all. She could not smile after looking – witnessing – how life had been treating this young man named Eren._

_Not a smile – no nothing at all. She just sat there, on the sofa, looking – observing him as if trying to read his clouded mind. The cold clouded thoughts he had kept inside with him for all these years._

_She sighed as the empty eyes kept on staring at the empty glass that was once filled with the warmness of the tea which was now gone._

_“I am.” The voice was loud and clear enough to break the train of thoughts that had made its journey ever since the silence come and greeted them._

_“Sorry. What did you say?” she was listening as the voice was crystal clear, but she just need to reassure everything again._

_He knew she was listening to him and he knew that she was just making sure about his answer for the offer again._

_“I’ll take it.” He repeated his words for her, who was sitting in front of him where his lover used to sit with him – together._

_The agreement had been spoken by him, and once it was out, there was no more going back at all. There was no more going back at all as he had nothing, he had nothing ever since the love of his life died – he had nothing at all._

_There was no more going back at all to the world where he used to live in as he was tired and had nothing to do more than dying. Dying for him to meet his love. Dying to hear the voice that used to call him in there – in heaven._

\--

            “Eren, wake up.” He could hear someone’s voice trying to wake him up from the deep sleep he had.

            “The client is waiting, Eren.” Again as soon as the voice mentioned word ‘client’, he was wide awake as he realized that he was still in his work place.

The eyes were searching for something on the wall and as soon as he saw the thing, he calmed down for a bit as he knew he still has time to go. He uncovered himself from the warm of the blanket that he always prepared for himself, and stood up from the dark blue sofa where he slept on and walked to the bathroom as he has to clean up before his job came to greet him again. Another dirty job he has to do…

            “Eren.” Again the woman with blonde hair called his name again before she left him alone to prepare for his own _private client_.

He walked outside from the bathroom with nothing but a white plain t-shirt and a pair of boxer with towel wrapped around his neck as he was preparing to take a bath and then off for his next job.

            “Room 521. I leave the key on your desk.” She told him that as she left the lone key on his desk before she could start her talks on his client.

As soon as she left the key on the desk, she informed him about his client name and brief background as she didn’t want the brunette to be in danger just because of some other possessive client he had before that threatened to kill him if he didn’t love him back. Although that was rough, but in the end, the client was out from their place and could never get near him anymore.

            “So, his name is Levi?” he asked her again after he had finished everything and walked out from the bathroom with only his towel and black leather short pants covering his body.

            “Yes, the strongest mafia family in underworld. Be careful with him, because we don’t know him well enough, Eren.” She warned him about the certain raven-haired man that would be his next new client.

He nodded his head in signed he understood what she was saying to him and as soon as he nodded his head, she opened the door to exit the room as she still had something else to do besides babysitting the young man in his own room.

            “Be careful, Eren. You don’t know what you’re facing in front of you.” Was what she said before she left him alone with the key to the room and the clothes she had prepared for him beforehand.

_You don’t have to worry. I’ve gone through so much that I have nothing left in this world at all._

He walked to his desk as he need to wear his clothes as well as checking the key out before he could get out from his room, ready for another job that has been waiting for him to be _touched_.

_You have nothing left in this world anymore, Eren. Remember that…_ was his last word to himself before he went out from his room to the next room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for being so patient with this fic.  
> I know I'm not updating very much lately, but hopefully I can when my mind is not barking at me anymore :)  
> Comment and tell me what you think of this fic or how you want it to be. Everything is welcome.  
> Bye!  
> \- Soranokuma
> 
> P.S: I'm working on the Chapter 4. Fluffy stuffs are in this chapter. :) I promise they are in here!  
> Bye!


	4. Announcement for the Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sad announcement for this fic. I'm truly sorry.

Dear readers,

I’m Soranokuma and I’m here to inform something bad too. I’m sorry that I have been ignoring this fic for a while and I’m aware that I haven’t been updating anything new lately too.

I know I said that I would not be discontinuing other stories too but I just can’t do it. Actually I feel bad for not committing into the works I’m supposed to be doing, but please understand that I need to do it for some other reasons too. I’m discontinuing this story because I realized, after I posted the first chapter, that this work was going in circle and lack of many things as well. I’m so sorry for this very, very disappointing story that I try to present to you all.

However, I will get back to it again later when I have enough ideas to write for it. I will not delete it, unless you guys wanted it to be deleted. The new, fresh story will totally be different from the current one and I just want you all to know it beforehand. :)

Just want to let you all know that I’m also still busy with my summer classes and I always have weekly essays due too. I have moved from my old place and currently living very near to the college. I still have 2 weeks of college before summer break. I’ll be staying with my uncle for summer break to help with his restaurant. So, please do not expect so much from me (I’ll be expecting so much from myself so yeah…)

Anyway, that’s all I need to say. I’m sorry once again. Thank you for your understanding.

P.S: I’m writing Nostalgia’s new chapter now. I don’t know when it will come out but it will be out soon. After that, I will continue with Would I Find Forever in You.

Thank you very much!

And I'm sorry.


End file.
